


Bedtime Story

by storm_8



Series: Family Snapshots [4]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins want a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I should point out that these stories are not in chronological order - I post them as I write them.

“Ma! Ma! We wand a bedtime stowy!” Mike screeched from his room, hopping up and down on his bed, while Maura held out his brother’s pajama shirt so he could put it on.

 

“Michael, there is no need for yelling. Your mother can hear you just fine from the room next door.”

 

The boy pouted “Sowy momma. Bud Ma pwomised to tell us a stowy today! Aboud you and Ma!” He grinned, resuming his bouncing on the bed.

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Did she now?”

 

Danny nodded eagerly, finally getting his arm through the sleeve and trying to button the shirt up. His mother watched fondly while he fiddled with the buttons, the boy smiling triumphantly when he did manage to get one through the appropriate buttonhole.

 

“Yes, I did promise to tell a story today.” Jane said, walking into the room with the freshly changed and fed Sarah.

 

Mike plopped down on his bed, reaching a hand out to his baby sister when the detective sat down next to him. The little girl gurgled happily, grabbing onto his finger and fussing a bit for a more comfortable perch on her mother’s lap.

 

They quickly rearranged themselves, the baby girl sitting on Jane’s lap, Mike and Danny holding one of her hands each and looking up expectantly at their mother. Maura remained on the other bed and smiled softly, trying to imagine just how exactly her lover was going to tell this particular tale.

 

“So… Once upon a time there lived this amazing, handsome cop who was the best at her job and caught all the bad guys.” The brunette started with a wide grin, winking at the M.E., who just shook her head in amusement. “She caught all the bad guys, but there was one really evil monster who kept running away from the dungeon he was put in.”

 

“Oh, an evil sowcewer?” Danny asked, with wide eyes.

 

“Did he have a pet dwagon?” Mike inquired as well.

 

“Yeah, he was an evil sorcerer. He could appear and disappear without anyone seeing him, and he had a lot of minions to do things for him. Very dangerous…” Jane glanced at the scars on her hands with a furrowed brow.

 

Maura noticed immediately, getting up and walking over to her family. She sat behind the brunette, wrapping an arm around her waist and covering one of her hands with her own. The taller woman looked over her shoulder to be met with an understanding smile.

 

“One day, while investigating the death of man who lived on a farm and had _many_ chickens…” The blonde continued for her, smiling at the boys’ giggles. “The handsome cop met a very beautiful woman…”

 

“She was pwetty?” Danny asked his mother, who nodded sagely.

 

“She was very pretty. With golden hair and amazing green eyes…”

 

“Like a pwincess…” Mike said, an awed look on his face. “Momma, are you a pwincess?”

 

Jane snorted and Maura giggled. “No, I’m not a princess.” She ran a hand through his brown hair affectionately.

 

“Bud Ma thoughed you were a pwincess, right?”

 

“I did.” Jane nodded sagely again “She was very beautiful and dressed like a princess too. Still does…” The boys giggled again and snuggled closer to their mothers.

 

“So… The two women became close friends very quickly. They worked really well together and would catch all the bad guys as well. The cop fell in love with her, but she thought her friend didn’t feel the same. After all, the cop was a mere peasant and the beautiful woman was almost like a princess. She did have a lot of suitors; very rich ones and good-looking too. And of course they were all a bit pompous.”

 

There were more giggles, baby Sarah gurgling along with her brothers. Jane glanced back at her lover, who was chuckling to herself.

 

“And then one day…” The detective continued in a rather dramatic tone “There was a little war. Some bad people from another land came and took everyone hostage. The cop and the princess hid together and tried to take care of the cop’s brother who had been hurt.” Danny and Mike looked on with wide eyes. “There was a fight and one of the bad men tried to take the beautiful princess with him.”

 

“No!” Mike exclaimed indignantly “Da cop would pwotect da pwincess!” His brother nodded vigorously in agreement.

 

“She did. But she got hurt really badly, trying to protect the woman she loved and her brother.”

 

“Was da pwincess sad?”

 

“She was sad for a while, because the cop almost died and left her alone in that dangerous world. You see, she had also fallen in love with her friend. None of her suitors stood a chance against the handsome, tall cop.” Jane grinned toothily; she just knew Maura was rolling her eyes at her overgrown ego. “But the cop didn’t die; the princess took care of her.”

 

“Did she kiss away da boo-boo? Like momma does?” Danny asked curiously.

 

The detective smirked rather naughtily. Maura had kissed away the ‘boo-boos’ alright. Never would she have imagined that the blonde M.E. could ‘kiss away her boo-boos’ for an entire day and still be able to walk after it.

 

“ _Jane_.” The woman hissed in her ear, knowing exactly where her thoughts had deviated to.

 

Jane cleared her throat and nodded “Yeah, she kissed away all the pain. It was then that they realized they shared the same feelings for each other. Their first kiss was sweet and-”

 

“They lived happily eve’ afte’!” The twins exclaimed simultaneously with wide grins, causing both women to chuckle in amusement. “Did they catch da bad sowcewer?”

 

“They did catch him. But I’ll tell you about that some other time.”

 

The boys pouted. “Bud Ma!”

 

“Now, now, boys.” Maura chided gently “It’s time for bed. Your sister is already asleep.” Sarah was indeed sleeping soundly in Jane’s arms, still holding her brothers’ fingers.

 

The blonde got up and took the little girl from her lover’s arms, carrying her back to the nursery, while Jane settled the two boys in their beds. She tucked them in, kissed them on their foreheads and wished them good night and sweet dreams. Maura came back shortly after and did the same.

 

“Momma, yous a pwetty pwincess.” Danny said with a grin and his brother nodded in agreement, making the woman smile softly.

 

“And your Ma is a handsome cop?” She asked quietly, getting two eager nods in response.

 

She smiled again and left the room, closing the door softly behind herself. Two long arms immediately wrapped themselves around her waist and held her close.

 

“So, pretty princess, how about you come to bed and kiss some of my ‘boo-boos’ away?” Jane husked in an amused tone.

 

Maura turned in the embrace and raised a perfect eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. “I’ll kiss all your ‘boo-boos’ away. As long as I get that sweet kiss and we live happily ever after.”

 

The detective smiled and leaned down to deliver said sweet kiss. “I love you…” she whispered when they separated. “And I’m sure we’re pretty close to that happily ever after…”

 

The blonde smiled affectionately and returned the sweet kiss.


End file.
